


where Is My Supersuit?

by ohhufflepuff



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhufflepuff/pseuds/ohhufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scene from "The Incredibles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	where Is My Supersuit?

"Kurt!”

The shrill voice of one Noah Puckerman ringing out through their shared apartment as the sound of explosions were heard off in the distance. A cloud of smoke beginning to billow over one of the neighboring buildings.

“What?”

Kurt shouting back from the kitchen as he prepared the dinner he had so perfectly planned out. While he was sure that Carole was taking good care of his father he’d feel much safer knowing the two of them were eating a meal he prepared himself.

“Where is my super suit?” Noah asked, racing around their bedroom as he pulled drawers from their spot, dumping clothing that had been perfectly folded onto the floor.

“Your what?”

“My. Super. Suit.” 

“What? Oh I uh – I put it away.” Kurt responded, the rapid sound of chopping emanating from the kitchen.

“Yeah I see that.” Puck shouted from the bedroom as he lifted his nightstand clock to press a concealed button. Thus allowing a seemingly normal panel to protrude from the wall and slide to the side, revealing an unclothed mannequin. “Where did you put it?

A loud sigh heard through the entire apartment was drowned by the explosion of a swirling helicopter colliding with the building across the street. “Why do you need to know Noah?” Agitation evident in Kurts voice.

“I need it.”

“Oh no. No you do not Noah Puckerman. I have been planning this dinner for months and the one day my parents want to stop in you want to run around Lima in tights and a mask? You won’t even wear a blindfold in –“

The sound of tossed furniture erupting from another room as Noah continued to search for his outfit. “We are talking about the greater good here Kurt!” He shouted back, interrupting his husband.

A sudden sound of a knife being stabbed into a cutting board and Kurt was retaliating. “The greater good? I am your husband! I am the greatest good you are ever going to get Noah Puckerman.”

More explosions and this time a photo of Rachel and Finn fell to the floor, Puck stepping over it as he ran to poke his head into the kitchen.

“You tell me where my suit is Hummel.”


End file.
